


I Trust You

by serenescilla



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Edgeplay, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Sex, Stress Relief, Submissive 707 | Choi Luciel, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenescilla/pseuds/serenescilla
Summary: Luciel had been working too hard and MC wanted to relieve his stress in a slightly unusual manner.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I Trust You

Work is all Luciel Choi knew for most of his life. He didn't mind it, he was used to it, but some days it did weigh on him a lot. Take today, for example. He barely got any sleep the night before and he hadn't give himself any breaks to eat or just stretch. Usually he would live like that for days on end and he would catch up with sleep when he got the chance. Well, he used to at least. That was before he met her. 

"Luciel, come here!" MC's sweet voice flowed from the kitchen and he spun his chair to face her direction, debating whether or not he should take a break. As he opened his mouth to respond to her she poked her head around the corner, a grin on her face. "I made dinner. If you don't come and eat with me I'll tie you up and force you to eat~" Even though her voice was playful and her smile was innocent Luciel knew that she wasn't kidding around. It had happened once before and since then he did as she asked since it was easier.

"Fine, fine. Just gimme a minute." He waved his hand dismissively and turned back around to finish up what he was working on. MC sighed and crossed her arms as she leaned against the door frame, not quite believing it would only take a minute. He quickly closed everything and spun back around, giving her a thumbs up and a smile. "All done. See? That didn't take long at all." With that he hopped up and walked over to her, planting a kiss on her forehead. 

"Wow, you were right.. for once." She mumbled the last part but he still heard her. He gasped and placed a hand over his heart, feinging hurt. 

"My own girlfriend doesn't believe me. What has this world come to?" A small laugh came out of her mouth as they walked to the table together, where she had some curry set out in two bowls. The redhead took a deep breath and exaggerated a moan, falling into the seat. "This smells delicious. I don't deserve you." As she just smiled and shook her head he began eating. "And it tastes even better than it smells!" Once again he playfully moaned and leaned over to kiss MC. "Thank you for cooking, I probably wouldn't have eaten anything today if you didn't."

A small frown came to her face, knowing what he said was true. "I keep telling you to take better care of yourself. You can't run on two hours of sleep and a bag of chips forever, you know." The worry seeping into her voice stopped him in the middle of another bite. Sighing, he lowered his hand and glanced up at her.

"I know. I don't mean to make you worry so much. I just want to give you the best life possible, even if that means working all the time." His intentions were good, she knew that. "And besides, I've been doing this for years. I've made it this far, so I don't see a reason to start changing things now. The way it is now is pretty efficient." She chewed on her lip for a few seconds before giving him a small nod and continued to eat. MC was going to make him relax tonight. He needed a break.

"Hey, Luciel..." Finishing up his food, he leaned back in the chair and looked over at her.

"Yeah, what's up?"

She hesitated for a moment as she thought of the best way to bring this up. "Would you ever... Let me be the dominant?" A dark blush covered her face as she explained more. "L-Like, in bed. I know we've never done something like that, but I-"

"Sure." He didn't let her finish before he had made up his mind. "I don't see why not. I've told you before I'm open to almost anything." He leaned in a little and rested his elbow on the table, placing his chin in his palm. "But, I gotta know... What brought this on? I never would've thought of you as wanting to be a dom. Especially with me." Although he was all in for switching things up he wasn't sure that she was doing this only because she wanted to.

She pushed her bowl away and clasped her hands in front of her, letting them fall to the table. "I was just... Wanting to try something new." Luciel could tell that there was more she wanted to say so he reached across to cover her hands with his free hand.

"What else is there? I'm not gonna make fun of you or be weirded out with anything you want. It might even be something I'm into." The next sentence that came out of her mouth was nothing he expected, the farthest from it. Not to say he wasn't willing, he was just a bit aprehensive.

"I want to try using drugs. B-But not like, cocaine, or anything. Just something that'll give you more pleasure." He just stared at her for a while, trying to process it.

"Wait... So you don't want to take it, you want me to?" As she gave a small nod he leaned back once again and tilted his head a bit, watching her. "It's not that I don't trust you, I do. But why do you want this?"

She refused to answer. She couldn't, otherwise she was sure he would never do it. All she could do was hope that he would agree to it without explanation. "Please, I've looked into it and I even got one that works. You do so much for me, I just want to do this one thing for you." 

Running a hand through his hair, Luciel sighed and stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You're not making a very good case, MC. We can talk-" He glanced over at her and her pleading face cut him off, his resolve breaking. "Oh, come on.. Don't give me that look." She only continued to stare up at him, a small pout on her lips. "You know what-" With a roll of his eyes he lifted her out of her chair and into his arms, carrying her to the living room. "You're gonna tell me all about this drug that you, somehow, got your hands on. I want to know exactly what this is gonna do to me before I accept." He sat down with her on his lap and he grabbed her hips, waiting expectantly. "Well?"

She fidgeted for a few seconds as she brought out her phone from her pocket. "Here, I had the guy text me everything about it." As she handed him her phone and he read the effects of it she could tell he was a lot more willing. "I promise I would never give you anything if there was a chance to seriously harm you." He was surprised she thouroughly did her research, but to be fair she did have him constantly on her case about looking into things first.

"Okay, it.. actually doesn't seem so bad. And the possible side effects are definitely bearable." Handing her back her phone, he raised his other hand to cup her cheek. "I trust you. Let's do it." She began to smile as he agreed to it before he finished up what he was saying. "But not right now, I still need to do work."

"But-"

He pressed his finger to her lips, not letting her speak. "No buts. If I can wrap things up quick enough I can take tomorrow off. Okay?" She pouted and playfully nipped at his finger tip, hopping up before he could bite her back. "Hey~" He gave her a grin and pulled her back down to his lap, pressing their lips together. Just as she relaxed into the kiss he bit her lip and pulled back, giggling a bit. "Gotcha." He pushed her back enough to get away before running to his computer, leaving her flustered.

\----

The next few hours were too long for MC's liking. She didn't have much to do while she waited for her boyfriend to finish his work. She had already gotten everything ready, so she settled with playing on his handheld gaming device on their couch. She got too wrapped up in the game to notice Luciel crouching in front of her, waving his hand to get her attention. "Hello? Earth to MC, is anyone there?"

His voice startled her and she jumped back, clutching her chest. "Geez! Don't scare me like that." As she calmed her heart down and turned off the game he simply laughed and shook his head. 

"That's what you get for not paying attention to me. I'm done with work, and I managed to get tomorrow off." He smiled at her and stood, placing his hands in his pockets. "We could play something together, or go for a walk, or try to break into Jumin's apartment to see Elly!" The excitement in his voice at the last suggestion made her laugh. 

"There's no way he'd let that happen, and you know it." He just sighed and stuck out his tongue, asking what she wanted to do. "Well, I was thinking..." Before she could finish he was straddling her lap and kissing her deeply. "Mmph-" Her hands instinctively went up to grip his shirt as she kissed him back. The needy kiss lasted a few minutes, the two only pulling away for air. "What was that for..?"

The redhead just smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "Sort of an apology... For making you worry. I promise I'll be okay. Let me take care of you tonight, so I-" A finger was pressed to his lips, just like he had done to her earlier, and she shook her head lightly. His eyes opened and stared down at her expectantly.

"Let's just go to bed, okay?" He tried to protest but she was standing her ground. "No buts. Like you said, you have tomorrow off." Reluctantly he climbed off of her and turned to go, his mood a bit sour.

"Fine. Just come to bed whenever you're ready, then." His voice had lost the playful spark to it and it made MC feel a bit guilty, but she didn't have the chance to explain as he quickly left for the bedroom. She hopped up to follow him but by the time she got there he was already in bed, staring at the wall blankly. He didn't even look up when she walked to him. "What?" She tried to reach down and touch his face but he just whacked her hand away. "Don't. You said you would rather sleep, didn't you?"

After one more try of touching him and getting smacked MC pulled the covers off and straddled him, pinning his hands above his head. "You're twisting my words, Luciel. I only said we should go to bed. I never said sleep." The realization set in and he flushed a bit, embarrassed that he acted so hastily.

"I'm.. sorry." As she released his hands he sat up and cupped her cheek with one hand. She pecked his lips and climbed off, holding up a finger to signal him to wait. Even though he watched her every move he didn't notice her grab the pill she talked about. "So, what are we doing exactly, if not sleeping?" She came back to him and sat on his lap again, answering his question with a kiss. It was more forceful than before and he realized too late that she had slipped the pill into his mouth and he had swallowed it. "Eh, wait-" He pushed her away and brought a hand to his mouth. "You didn't even warn me."

She did look a bit apologetic although her voice didn't match up. "I know. But I wanted to get you relaxed as soon as I could. If I told you my intentions earlier you might not have agreed." A hand came to his chest and she made him lay back down as she continued. "You've been working too hard recently, and today you seemed especially stressed. This way I can do all the work and make you feel good. You deserve to be pampered some times, too." In an instant their positions were reversed and he leaned down to rest his forehead on hers once again.

"Babe... You know I enjoy doing the work. I really do appreciate you wanting to do this for me, but like I said... It's nothing I can't handle. Just let me take care of you, please." All she could do was shake her head, her mind already made up. 

"I can't do that. Not tonight. Plus..." She grinned sheepishly and caressed his face. "You already swallowed it, so the effects should be kicking in soon." Luciel sighed and decided to accept it, sitting up on her lap. 

"That's true. At least let me help you undress before they do." His hands slipped under her shirt and she shivered a bit at the cold. "Can't believe I let you do that." He shook his head with a slight smile and got to work pulling her shirt over her head, pleasantly surprised to see she wasn't wearing a bra. No matter how much she tried to help he was determined to do as much as he could before he was out of it. He got her naked and he was left in his boxers. While they waited they settled on making out, Luciel wanting to be on top for as long as he could.

\----

The drug started to take effect and Luciel did all he could to focus just long enough to leave a dark hickey on his girlfriend's right breast. She could tell the difference in his actions and decided to take control, pushing him onto his back. "How do you feel?" He just hummed softly and watched her, his eyes glazed over. "I need you to tell me if anything feels off, okay?" His gaze followed her hands as she reached behind him to grab the rope they had tied to the headboard already. She had never done it herself, but the many times he had tied her up made it pretty easy to figure out.

His voice was soft and relaxed, a lopsided smile on his face. "You're really using the ropes I put there, to tie you up, against me?" She gave him a cheeky grin and tied the last knot. "Damn, who knew my girlfriend had this side-" Pressure on his semi-hard erection broke his sentence off midway with a gasp, MC now sitting on his lap. "Ah, f-fuck. When he said it would m-make... me more sensitive..." His eyes shut as he tried to control his breathing, his body shivering. "He wasn't kidding..." A startled moan slipped out before he could stop it as she slowly ground into him. "W-Wait. If I'm like this..." His voice trailed off and his cheeks heated up with embarrassment, not wanting to admit it.

"What? What's gonna happen, Lu~ci~el?" With each syllable of his name she circled her hips, bringing out a whine from him. She had an idea of what he was going to say, but she was going to make him say it.

He threw his head to the side and bit his bottom lip hard, his whole body flushed at this point. "Mmngh.. Y-You know... what I mean..." She didn't let up, determined to get it out of him. With each second that passed his mask broke more and more, until. "Fine-! I-If you keep... going like this.." He muffled a whimper before continuing. "I'm... g-going to cum... too soon." She seemed satisfied with that and she climbed off of his lap, tugging his boxers off.

"Aww, we can't have that, now can we~?" The teasing tone of her voice made him huff, avoiding eye contact. "If we don't want you to cum too soon, maybe I should edge you for a while..." As she let her sentence trail off she dragged her index finger up his erection, stopping at the tip. "That way I can give you as much pleasure as I want, but you'll still be hard by the time I want to ride you."

Although Luciel was beyond embarrassed at all the sounds coming from his mouth he couldn't contain them, too out of it from the drug. "Ngh, b-babe... You're... gonna edge me.. wh-when I'm like this?" A small lick to the base of his dick brought out a whine. "Shit." He got his answer as she began to give him slow strokes. 'She sure is taking her time' he thought with a sharp inhale 'although, she was right, I am very relaxed.' 

"I want tonight to be all about you. But I'm gonna need you to let me know when you're close, so you don't go soft on me too quick. Can you do that for me?" With a small nod he threw his head back and groaned, feeling an orgasm already approaching.

He tugged at the ropes, though he knew it was useless, and shuddered. "St-Stop, close." MC almost didn't want to stop, noticing the desperation in his voice, but she listened anyways. It was her idea after all. Giving him a few moments to come down, she traced small circles on his thigh.

"Hey.. If I decided I wanted you to cum early," He perked his head up at that, panting softly. "How long do you think it'd take before you could get hard again?" He let his head fall back again as he thought about it.

"Usually... It'd be at least twenty minutes. But I don't know what this drug will do to me if we tried it. If I'm being honest, with all the effects that guy listed, I wouldn't be surprised if I could go again in a couple of minutes." With no reply, he glanced back down to find her mouth enveloping his erection, causing the most lewd moan of the night. "Fuck.. MC." His hips bucked up instinctively as she bobbed her head. The familiar feeling of an orgasm quickly came once again and he struggled to find his voice. "Y-You... really.. trying this..?"

Still with his dick in her mouth, she hummed as an answer. "Mhmm~" The extra vibrations sent him over the edge, giving him one of the best orgasms he had ever had, probably due to the drug. His body shook, his voice broke as he cried out, and tears fell to the pillow. With a soft moan MC swallowed up every last drop and pulled off of him, wiping her mouth. "Judging from how you look..." She leaned up to kiss him, forcing her tongue into his mouth. As they pulled away his glossy eyes met hers, almost as if in a trance. "I'd say that felt really great.. Am I right?"

Luciel wasn't quite sure how to respond. He'd never been in this situation before. He was always the dom, always the one tying up her. This was not something he was used to. But he loved it. "You..." He struggled to find the words for a few seconds, unable to look away from her gaze. His mind was foggy and he couldn't think so he settled with nodding. "Amazing.." 

True to his suspicions, he was already hard again and aching for friction. "Looks like you were right again. Now I'm gonna take my time and really edge you." He tried to protest but she refused to listen, getting to work with her mouth and hands.

In the span of twenty minutes he had been denied an orgasm three times and she was working on the fourth when he couldn't take it anymore, his cheeks soaked with tears from the pleasure. "If you're going to ride me, please j-just- Mmnh~ d-do it..!" He was truly desperate for release, his voice gave that away instantly, and she couldn't deny him any longer.

"Okay, I will.. But I need some preparation first." MC climbed up to his face and stared at him for a few seconds, taking a mental picture of him. His eyes red from crying, his glasses, which they had forgotten to remove, lopsided on his face, drool sliding down his chin. "I'm gonna untie you so you can get me ready, okay?" He swallowed hard and nodded, not trusting his voice. In a few seconds his hands were free, although very sore. He rubbed his wrists a little before holding up two fingers to her mouth, letting her suck on them. Once he decided they were wet enough he brought his hand down to her center and slowly pushed them in, loving the way her face scrunched up.

"So pretty, baby.." She whined softly and kissed him to shut him up, grinding down against his hand. After a few minutes they both decided she was ready enough, Luciel reaching over to the nightstand to grab a condom. It was apparent he needed help getting it on after he had failed twice, the drug still running strong in him. "If.. If I cum too quickly again, I'm sorry." She shushed him and pecked his lips, slowly lowering herself onto his dick.

"It'll be fine. If you do, I'll allow you to take control and help me, alright?" Now with his hands free, he was able to touch and grope her as he pleased. Though his movements were sloppy and all over the place, he thrusted up into her as best as he could and held onto her hips.

He could feel his orgasm coming and he wanted to bring MC with him, but he all he was able to manage was one thumb rubbing slow circles on her clit. "B-Baby.. Nhh~" His hips stuttered and gave out on him as he focused on pleasing his girlfriend, letting her control the pace better. Before he was able to bring her close to the edge his own orgasm rushed over him, hips once again thrusting up into her. "Fuck-" As he came down the stimulation of her riding him became too much and he weakly pushed on her stomach. "S-Stop.. Can't take it."

She didn't want to get off, it felt so good, but she complied anyways. After all, tonight was about Luciel and not her. "Too sensitive now?" He just nodded weakly and threw his arm over his face, his chest heaving with every breath. She carefully pulled the condom off and threw it away. "That's okay. Just rest now. You did well." As she leaned down to kiss him he wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her closer.

"Let me take care of you now." His voice was slowly becoming clearer and his eyes were no longer as unfocused as before. MC figured the drug was finally starting to wear off. "Lay down for me, please." She debated for a few seconds before rolling over to lay on her back, watching as he leaned over her. "I'm gonna be honest, I'm still a bit out of it, so I don't know how good this will feel.. But I want to help you get off." With a small nod from her, he scooted down and left several kisses on her inner thighs. He gently pushed her thighs apart more and licked up the length of her heat, earning a shiver.

She slid a hand down to grip his hair, gazing down at him. "You... Look so pretty." That statement made him grumble quietly and blush, taking revenge by sucking on her clit. "Ah-" He hummed softly as she gave him the reaction he wanted. He alternated between light sucking and licking, every minute or so teasing her entrance.

Her breaths became more ragged with each touch and she was soon on the edge, one hand clawing at the sheets while the other tugged on his hair. Her thighs started to clench around his face but he just held them down forcefully, gazing up at her through his hair. "You can let go.." She let out a soft whimper and nodded, arching her back. "C'mon, baby.. Just let go." With one last lick she was pushed over the edge, tears falling as she cried out.

In the heat of the moment she let a word slip that Luciel would tease her with for months. "D-Daddy, mmnh~" He sat still and let her come down slowly, lightly massaging her thighs. She caught her breath after a little while and he climbed up to lay beside her, his eyes now completely focused and clear. As she gazed up at him a small smile came to her face. "It looks like it wore off.."

He nodded and stroked her cheek, returning the smile. "I'm sure you're tired, but we should wash up before we sleep." She nodded back at him and sat up, yawning. He followed her lead and stood up, straightening his glasses. "So.." As he turned to her she could tell he was up to something, the playful grin giving him away. "Daddy?"

Her cheeks burned bright as the word set in and she rushed to the bathroom, not being able to escape his teasing laughter. "Sh-Shut up!" He just followed her and continued to tease her throughout their shower, only stopping when she punched his stomach.


End file.
